All for you
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: AllmV


弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM和Ninja Theory

* * *

"特制的锁链虽然能束缚住他，但是这样不间断的魔人化却是以消耗他自身为代价的，也就是说—"

"我明白，"维吉尔打断他，"药呢？"

"药已经有了，不过你要跟我交换。"

"说吧，多少钱？"维吉尔掏出支票薄。

"不不不，"博士眯起眼睛，"我不需要钱，我要你。"

维吉尔皱起眉头，"别开无聊的玩笑。"

博士绕着他慢慢转着圈，"不，不是玩笑，我一直在想象，"他肆无忌惮的打量着维吉尔包裹严实的身体，"你这张脸失神的表情，你在我身下喘息的样子。"

维吉尔的目光变得冰冷，思索了片刻叹了口气，"你要遵守承诺。"

博士微微一笑，"很爽快嘛，就知道你是个聪明人。"他从口袋里掏出两支针剂，"药物分两次注射，相隔十二小时，所以，我们有十二小时的时间来好好快乐一下了。"

维吉尔皱着眉头看着博士给但丁注射了第一支针剂，效果并不是很明显，无法控制的魔人化并没有平息的迹象，不过他感受到的恶魔波动比之前能稍微弱了一丁点。他叫了声他的名字，可是没有得到任何回应。

"耐心等一等，药效还没达到峰值呢。"博士拍拍维吉尔的脸，"我们的狂欢现在就要开始了。"

维吉尔看着博士弱不禁风的样子，嘲讽的一笑，"我可不觉得你跟我能狂欢起来。"

博士拍拍手，房间的侧门打开了，数十个全裸的男人鱼贯而入，每一个脸上都挂着淫邪的笑容。

"你这是什么意思？"维吉尔的目光似乎能把博士烧成灰烬。

"你明白的，'狂欢'嘛，"博士靠过来，伸出舌头慢条斯理的舔过他的脸颊，"只要你拒绝，我就毁掉第二支针剂。"

"看来我是没有选择的余地了。"维吉尔翘起唇角微微一笑，从容的解开大衣扣子，麻利的脱掉身上的衣物，整整齐齐的折好放到但丁身边，想了想，把项链也摘下来戴到但丁的脖子上，"开始吧。"

* * *

博士看来是已经肖想他很久了，好几瓶润滑剂早已准备好放在地板上，男人们轮流挤到手掌上，再涂到性器上。他站在房间中央面无表情的看着他们，赤露苍白的身体像是某种祭品。博士站在他身后抚摸着他的脊背，捏着他的窄腰，在他的臀丘上刻意的揉捏着，然后抬手一拍，"去吧，你来开场啊。"

维吉尔向前迈了一步。

"说啊。你不说，他们怎会知道要怎么做呢。"

维吉尔张开手臂，做了个邀请的姿势，"来吧。"

* * *

最初被进入的疼痛感慢慢的变得麻木。维吉尔跪在地上低着头，只能看到男人的脚在他眼皮底下走来走去。地板把膝盖硌得生疼，不过他不在乎这个，他们把他当成一个发泄的工具，没问题，肉体的疼痛只是暂时的，很快就会一丝痕迹也不留下；他关心的是但丁，他的魔力依旧在源源不断的释放，而那该死的药却迟迟不发挥作用。他攥紧了拳头。如果但丁有个三长两短，那他一定会把博士撕成碎片，字面意义上的碎片。

身后的人轮流插入他，一个接一个。他没做任何反抗，也没发出任何声音，像一个充气娃娃一样任他们摆布。溢出的精液糊满了他的大腿，冰凉粘腻，他忍住不舒服的感觉，保持着同一个姿势让他们继续发泄。不知道被多少人上过之后，他只觉得后面的麻木感渐渐地变成了烧灼感，每次抽插都像用砂纸在摩擦肠壁。

突然，男人们停下了动作。一个人从身后把他向后扳了一下，示意他换成跪坐的姿势。他顺从的照做了，从男人们的身体之间看到了被绑在角落里的但丁。他看样子已经好多了，闭着眼睛靠在墙上，胸口不再剧烈起伏。他在心里小小的松了一口气，大概是脸上也不自觉的做出了类似笑容的表情，一个男人伸手捏住他的下巴，抬起来让他看着自己。粗大的阳具拍了怕他的脸，接着送到他嘴边。腥味和男人的体味充斥着他的鼻孔，他厌恶的偏过头躲开，可是眼角的余光看到了依然被魔化侵蚀的但丁，还是不情不愿的张开嘴吞了进去。这没有什么，他这样对自己说。别搞砸了，维吉尔。男人看着他笑了笑，按住他的头使劲往里一送，巨大的龟头抵着他的喉头深入他的食道，肌肉本能的痉挛起来，双眼立刻充满了生理性的泪水。男人的嗜虐心得到了满足，抽出来看着他不停咳着，抬手狠狠地打了他一巴掌。牙齿撞破了嘴唇，鲜血顺着唇角流下来。男人捏着他下巴让他抬起头，"你们看，这家伙脸上带伤更好看！"

人们应和着，扑过来对他拳打脚踢。他一动不动的躺在地板上，蜷起身体。人类的体力是有限的，很快男人们就变得气喘吁吁。他耐心的等待着被打断的肋骨和全身大大小小的伤口愈合，然后慢慢的坐起来。那些人眼中的兴奋与欲望渐渐被惊惧所代替。

一个青年踉踉跄跄的后退，指着他除了血迹又变得无暇的皮肤，"他不是人类—"

"别怕。"一直在旁边看着的博士突然插嘴，"不是人类玩起来才更带劲不是么，他这种复原能力相当于每次插入都是处子呢。"

男人们哄堂大笑。一个男人走上来抬起他的脸，"难怪每次操进去都那么紧，玩了这么长时间丝毫没有变松，哈。"他握着变软的阳具拍打着他的脸，"之前像奸尸一样的玩法没意思。来，说你是个婊子，求我们操你。"

其实男人提出这种要求维吉尔也不是没想到，他在脱光衣服站在他们之间时就做好了心理建设。可是当这种要求如此直白的摔在他脸上的时候，他还是有一瞬间的震惊屈辱不甘。他迟疑了一下，还是咬着牙迅速说道，"我是你们的婊子，请你们操我。"

"啧啧啧，这可不行，婊子会用这样平淡的语气？再来。"

维吉尔觉得一股热量涌上来，脸颊发烫，他努力的抑制住这种感觉，他不想在这些男人面前表现出来。他深吸一口气，想象着跟但丁做爱的情景，压低声音，尽量让自己用高潮时那种声音喘息着说出来，"我是…你们的…婊子，求…求你们…操我…"

"这还差不多。"男人晃了晃自己阳具，"来啊，你不是我们的婊子么，让我们看看婊子都能做什么。"

他觉得自己就要忍不住了；他真想捏碎眼前男人的头颅，看着其余那些人吓得屁股尿流的跪在他面前。可是不能。不能。他尽量让自己面无表情，跪在地上爬到男人面前，张嘴把男人的性器吞下去，吮吸舔舐直到男人射在他嘴里。腥咸的味道直冲大脑，胃里一阵翻搅。他偏过头想要吐掉，却被男人捂住嘴。

"张嘴。"男人命令道，"把我的东西给他们看看。"

他张开嘴，满嘴的精液从嘴角溢出来，沿着下巴的轮廓滴落到胸膛上。男人对他平静的目光似乎很不满意，他捂住他的嘴捏住他的鼻子强迫他把精液吞下去，然后用脚踹了一下他毫无反应的分身，"贱货，让我们看看你高潮的样子。"

维吉尔跪坐起来，垂下目光，抬手擦了一下嘴角，然后开始套弄自己的分身。可是无论如何都无法硬起来。身下已经有些干涸的冰凉黏腻的精液让他怎么也无法性奋起来。他在脑中一遍又一遍的重温但丁把他带到高潮时的感觉，手指摩擦性器却只有火辣辣的烧灼感。过了好久，他才皱着眉勉强射了出来，其实更像是挤了出来。

男人们看着他从顶端流下来的精液，每个人似乎都很失望。一个人坐到地上，撸了几把硬起来的阳具，示意他坐上来。他咬着嘴唇照做了。他只希望时间能过的快点；他已经在失控边缘。但丁的魔化已经基本停止了。也许就快了。他上下动着身体在男人身上操着自己。他希望自己这样主动一些会让事情变得顺利一点。可是男人们似乎并不这样想。几个男人打量着被束缚着的但丁，一脸淫邪的看着他兄弟。

"双胞胎，哈？"一个人说，"只上一个多没意思，真想试试这一个操起来是什么感觉。"有几个人应和着他，甚至有人抬手摸了一下但丁的屁股。

"别碰他！"他的声音把自己都吓了一跳。

"不碰他？好啊，你能当两个人用么？"男人走过来扇了他一耳光，随即又笑了，"也是，我们怎么没想到呢，"他把一根手指插进他已经红肿不堪的血淋淋的后穴，用力向外扩张着，"你能再吃下一根老二，那我们就放过他。"

他几乎是毫不犹豫的立刻点点头。男人轻笑一声拔出手指扶住阳具蛮横的插了进去。撕裂的声音清晰刺耳。剧痛让他不自觉的颤抖起来，身上的每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的。他下意识的张开嘴，却立刻被塞进男人的性器，把他还没来得及发出的声音堵了回去。淡淡的血腥味开始在空气中弥漫。男人毫不留情的抽插起来，两根性器同时插入同时拔出，仿佛是电锯在切割他的身体。但丁。他默默地叫着弟弟的名字。被泪水糊满的双眼影影绰绰的看到他被绑在那里的安静的身影。已经感受不到魔力波动了，他甚至能看到他的双眼慢慢的褪去了赤红的颜色。就快好了，但丁。等着我。

两人把精液射进他身体最深处，心满意足的拔出来，把阳具在臀瓣上蹭干净，紧接着又是两根同时插了进来。他被男人簇拥在中间，每一个人都在享用他的肉体。终于，这场狂欢结束了。他被男人们丢弃在自己的血泊里，后穴不断地涌出变凉的精液。

但丁。他筋疲力尽的看向他的方向。

* * *

博士的双脚出现在他的视野之中。他没力气抬头看，只觉得自己被抱了起来，上半身被放在一张桌子上，博士就着这个姿势直接进入了他。他扭头看着他，轻蔑地笑了，"需要这么多人才能勉强把你那硬不起来的东西插进来，我打赌你肯定也早泄。"

"随你怎么说，"博士倒是一脸平淡，"性满足的方式又不是只有那一种。"他匆匆的射在维吉尔里面，拔出来欣赏了一下一塌糊涂的后穴，"我想看的就是现在的情景。"

他给但丁注射了第二支针剂，离开了。

* * *

但丁彻底恢复意识的时候看到眼前的情景惊呆了，然后立刻变得怒不可遏。他那个总是从容不迫的哥哥现在像个破布娃娃一样蜷缩在一大片血泊里，浑身都是白浊的液体，空气中弥漫着浓重的精液和血液的味道。他以为自己脑中那些凌乱的一堆肢体互相交缠的画面是在做梦，可是眼前的情景却说明一切都是真的。

他的哥哥像个最下贱的婊子那样跟一群男人做爱。操。

维吉尔似乎没有意识到他的想法，费力的撑起身体帮他把锁链解开。但丁在获得自由的一瞬间一拳揍了过去，维吉尔踉跄了一下一脚踏在血泊里滑了一下，重重的摔倒在地板上。

但丁抓住他黏糊糊的头发，强迫他抬起头，"怎么，爽成这样？要不要我让你更爽一下？"他的怒火冲向下腹，伴随着别的无法形容的，他自己也不知道是什么的情感。他掏出有些抬头的性器，在维吉尔嘴边甩了甩，"张嘴。"

维吉尔脸上除了一闪而过的惊愕之外，还有许多别的东西，但丁无法理解的，或者说他尝试着去理解却只会让自己更焦躁的东西。他不耐烦的狠劲抓着他的头发晃了晃，看到他张开嘴，立刻毫不怜惜的插到最深。他不想承认眼前这个被彻底使用过的人是他的哥哥。他只想发泄。那些干呕的声音，那些痛苦的压抑的呜咽，他统统置之不理。该死的维吉尔。

他都不知道自己是怎样在他嘴里射出来的。他把发泄过的还没有软下来的分身又立刻插进了哥哥的后穴之中，狠狠的顶弄了几下。里面粘腻灼热，每抽插一下就能带出别人的精液。操。他嫌恶的抽出来草草的用手抹了几下，整理好裤子，把维吉尔的项链摘下来丢在他身旁。

他再也无法忍受了。于是他也离开了。

* * *

但丁再次见到维吉尔的时候已经是一个月以后了。他还是以前的样子，干净整齐。好像那件事从没发生过。只不过看起来瘦了一些。

他见但丁回来也并没有表现出意外的样子，走到玄关拿起帽子看了他一眼。

"你要出门？"但丁问他，只觉得自己突然有种想要魔人化的冲动，而且那冲动越来越强烈，他几乎无法控制自己。

"是，"他淡淡的回答，嘴角微微翘起像是在笑，可是蓝灰色的眼睛里却是一片空洞的平静，"我去博士那里。他说有了新药。"

完


End file.
